The Kirby Derby - Part II
The Kirby Derby - Part II is the 32nd episode (36th in Japan) of Kirby: Right Back at Ya!. This episode is notable for the first appearance of the Wheel ability. Synopsis This episode continues from the last part, The Kirby Derby - Part I. Episode Summary The episode begins with a recap from the previous episode. When the recap ends, it shows King Dedede pressing a button on his vehicle, which fires a missile at a cliff. He gleefully exclaims to Kirby that he should watch out for falling rocks, as a large boulder tumbles down from above. Meta Knight tells Kirby to push the lever on his Starship forward, which he does. Just barely avoiding being crushed, Kirby bursts forward, and Meta Knight catches up with him soon after, as do Tiff and Tuff. Upon witnessing the dangerous tactic King Dedede employed, Tiff exclaims to Meta Knight that "...This is why I didn't want Kirby in the race!", while glaring at him. Escargoon slows the vehicle down, getting in the middle of the three drivers. He taunts them, while King Dedede reminds Meta Knight as to who he's working for, and to make sure that he wins in first place. Meta Knight agrees with him, causing Tiff and Tuff to gasp. After the conversation ends, Escargoon zooms forward, taking the lead again. Tiff questions Meta Knight if he's really racing for the King, but he doesn't respond and takes off. Meanwhile, on the stands, Chief Bookem muses on wanting to give the racers speeding tickets, while Fololo and Falala announce that King Dedede is still in first place, which causes the crowd to boo. Meta Knight, along with all the other racers catch up to King Dedede. The drivers sharply veer their cars into an alleyway, with Meta Knight closely behind King Dedede. Fololo and Falala begin to announce the racers' positions, with Mayor Len Blustergas and his wife in last place. As the race continues, Fololo and Falala narrarate on which sorts of environments the drivers will go through next. Kirby catches up with Meta Knight while going through a forest. Meta Knight looks to his right and sees Kirby, grunting. He rams into Kirby's vehicle, which causes Tokkori to question if Meta Knight thought this was a bumper car track, angrily ramming into him as revenge. The two continue to bump into each other as they enter a dark tunnel, with illuminous sparks being created from their collisions. Eventually, Meta Knight grinds Kirby's vehicle against the a curved wall, causing the car to ride alongside the wall. This maneuver allows Kirby to pull ahead of Meta Knight, who compliments him. They both get out of the tunnel and are now surrounded by a lush forest. King Dedede noticed that Kirby had passed Meta Knight and was swiftly catching up to them, so he pulls a lever on his limousine, which turns the hubcap into a "hubsaw", which begins to cut down trees as they pass them. Tokkori begins to panic and covers Kirby's face, trying to reach the wheel and begging Kirby to start dodging the falling debris. Miraculously, Kirby's vehicle is able to avoid all the falling trees due to the zigzagging that Tokkori's panicked state was causing. King Dedede scoffs, calling them lucky. Pulling the same lever again, the limousine opens up and begins to hurl bombs at the two. However, Kirby is able to easily avoid them. Escargoon pushes a button, sarcastically wondering if the other racers could use a car wash. A concentrated jet of water burst out from the limousine, blasting Kirby, as well as Tiff and Tuff, who had also presumably passed Meta Knight. The water jet ends, and Kirby recovers, resuming his course on the track. King Dedede pulls a lever again, and tacks roll out from the limousine. Kirby, as well as Tiff and Tuff, unfortunately run into them, bursting their tires. Meta Knight pulls alongside them and stops for a mere moment, before accelerating again. Mayor Len Blustergas and his wife see Tiff sweeping the tacks out while Tuff says they should just go and get a move on. The Mayor stops his car, and Hana offers to finish sweeping the tacks, surprising him. It is shown that Kirby, Tiff, and Tuff are slowly driving with their busted tires. Meanwhile, Mayor Len Blustergas pleads with his wife to just leave the tacks, but Hana reminds him that he was the one who made a campaign promise to keep the streets clean. Kirby, Tiff, and Tuff stop to get their tires changed out at the pitstop. Shortly after, Mayor Len and his wife pull up behind them, with their pit crew asking if everything is alright. The Mayor responds by raising his hands to his face and letting out a frustrated sigh. It is revealed that Hana had gone up to the stands and purchased food from Chef Kawasaki, who was visibly surprised upon seeing her there. She returns to the car, and the Mayor zooms off, with Hana feeding him. The scene transitions to Tiff and Tuff trying to pass Meta Knight. Tiff scolds Tuff and just tells him to go around, and Tuff retorts that it's easier said than done. Up ahead, King Dedede pulls up behind Kirby, which surprises Tokkori as he was unaware that they had already gone another full lap around them. King Dedede attempts to ram Kirby off into a lake below, but fortunately, Kine pushes them back towards the shore, who dejectedly began to wish that he was saving Tiff and not Kirby and Tokkori. Kirby catches up to King Dedede once more, who had a trap prepared. He uses a walkie-talkie to tell his group to activate it, and huge stone pillars emerge from the ground. Tokkori panics again, blocking Kirby's vision. However, they are still able to dodge the pillars. Waddle Doo takes note of this and tells his Waddle Dees to activate "Number 2", which destroys a wall in front of Kirby. They are able to avoid this trap as well by pushing forward on the vehicle's lever. Tiff and Tuff catch up to King Dedede. Tiff exclaims that the only way Dedede could win is by cheating, causing him to dismissively wave her off and then thank her for her advice. A rear panel on his limousine opens up, and noxious gas is spewed from it, causing Tiff and Tuff to begin coughing. A pipe then emerges from the limousine, which releases oil slick. Tiff and Tuff's vehicle slides on it, with them unable to do much as they're choking on the gas. King Dedede arrives behind Kirby, surprising Tokkori once again. This time, King Dedede tries to use a massive version of his hammer to attempt to squash Kirby, who is being blocked by Meta Knight. Kirby manages to avoid the hammer, slowing down to be behind King Dedede's limousine, and then pulling forward in front of Meta Knight and King Dedede. Meta Knight notices that Kirby's skill is increasing by leaps and bounds, and they both then try and catch up to Kirby. King Dedede is then able to use his hubsaw to pop Kirby's tire yet again, forcing Kirby to pull into the pitstop. Strangely, Sword and Blade are there instead of their actual pit crew. Tokkori demands to know where their pit crew is, but the two assure him that if they want to win, they need to trust them. They change out the busted tire, but also sabotage Kirby's brake system. After Kirby leaves, Meta Knight pulls into the pitstop, who explains that for Kirby's latent power to awaken, he needs to be put into true danger. The Mayor is shown to be upset with Hana because she had them stop to get food, and he is immediately passed by Kirby, who also passes Tiff and Tuff. Tokkori realizes that they'll never get anywhere with a dozy driver after noticing Kirby seemingly taking a nap behind him, so he takes the wheel from him. King Dedede and Escargoon notice Kirby pull up behind them, and King Dedede says that he is now right where he wants them. Tiff, Tuff, Meta Knight, King Dedede, and Tokkori then begin to battle for their positions, grouped up together. Tokkori pulls ahead of Dedede, and is surprised with himself, but he is knocked off the road and begins to tumble down it, unable to use the brakes. Tokkori pleads with Kirby to wake up, while Tiff, Tuff, and Meta Knight observe from atop the hill they were pushed down. King Dedede and Escargoon observe the situation from afar. Pulling a plunger, they gleefully laugh as a cliffside explodes, causing it to sink and create a massive fissure in front of Kirby's vehicle. Tokkori continues to plead with Kirby, who seemingly refuses to wake up until the last second. With a determined look on his face, Kirby retakes control of his vehicle and activates flight on it, causing everyone to look on in awe. Kirby lands on the road and continues the race, and everyone else gets back in their vehicles as well. King Dedede and Escargoon angrily mention how they haven't been playing dirty enough and activate a chain gun on the limousine. It fires behind it and nearly hits Kirby's car, but Meta Knight pulls ahead and takes the bullets, causing his vehicle to get destroyed. Kirby sucks up a wheel from the wreckage and becomes Wheel Kirby. Everyone is sad that King Dedede is winning, and Escargoon suggest that they go slow and enjoy their victory lap, as none of the other racers are on their final laps or close to being on them. Wheel Kirby passes by them, however, quickly going through the course, but King Dedede nor Escargoon show any reason to be concerned. However, Wheel Kirby passes by them once more, and almost immediately, another time. Escargoon accelerates the car, while Wheel Kirby appears in the air from behind them. They are unable to avoid having their vehicle crushed and they are sent flying off to the side of the road. Wheel Kirby falls over from the impact, and Tokkori flies over to him and convinces him to get back up, as the finishing line was within a few feet. Wheel Kirby gets up and slowly rotates to the finish line, but he is passed and beaten by Mayor Len Blustergas. It is revealed that the Mayor was trailing behind Kirby and utilizing a racing maneuver known as drafting to obtain victory. In the aftermath, Kirby received a driver's license from Meta Knight (which he immediately ate), and King Dedede challenged Mayor Len Blustergas and Hana to another race. However, Kirby pops his champagne bottle and it blasts King Dedede in the face, causing his limousine to collapse entirely. The episode ends with Kirby being sad that there is no more champagne in the bottle. Changes in the dub * The scene where Kirby pushes several buttons when getting his Starship to fly was removed in the English dub. * Kirby's line "Wheel Kirby" is edited out in the English dub. Trivia *Even though Mayor Len Blustergas wins the race by drafting behind Wheel Kirby, the leaderboard shows that he still has five laps to go after Kirby had already passed King Dedede four times. *Fololo and Falala say the name of Kirby's transformation instead of Meta Knight. *In this episode, most of the racers are animated with CGI. These include Kirby, Tokkori, Meta Knight, Tiff, Tuff, Escargoon, and King Dedede. *In the Japanese version of this episode, the music from Super Smash Bros. Melee’s Green Greens stage plays in this episode when Kirby lands his Starship after taking off in it. *A sponsorship sign in the track's pit reads "Dep Nooddle," which is written in a font very similar to that of Cup Noodles, a famous brand of instant ramen made by Nissin. it:Il gran premio di Zeetown: seconda parte ja:栄光のプププグランプリ 後編